Impatience is a virtue
by Alicethecamel91
Summary: Just a bit of caskett smutty fluff. Kate had a tough day and needed Rick but he wasnt home.
Just some Casket fluff/ smut. Its cheesey and corny but its just some fun.

Beckett sank into the couch of his loft and closed her eyes. She had a tough day. They had been working the case of a mother who had been shot. She had consoled the distraught daughter and promised to get her mum justice. It had been a blow when she figured out the daughter had shot her mum and framed her dad. She sighed. What she wouldn't give to have just 5 minutes with her mum again, people are idiots.

She opened her eyes and looked around the loft as if he was going to appear out of nowhere. She really needed him right now but he was working at his PI office. She tried to distract herself till he cane home but it was no use. She needed him, she wanted him, his touch, his lips, to be held in his strong arms. Tired of waiting she hopped up and ran to get changed, threw her coat on and headed for his office.

She wrapped on the door and walked straight in.

'Rick?' She called.

'I'm back here' her husband chimed.

She walked to the entrance of his secret room to find him sprawled on the floor surrounded by notes. He didnt look up.

'Hows it going?' She asks.

'I just… I cant figure out… Theres a connection… I just cant.' He stumbled over his words not managing to string a coherent sentence together and not looking up at his wife.

Beckett knew she was going to have to do something special to

tear him away, she smirked, she had come prepared for this. She undid the belt to her coat shimmying it down her shoulders. She dropped it on his notes in front of him.

'You know i have a coat hoo…' Rick trailed off. He had looked up. First he saw her killer heels that were oh so sexy in patent black. Then his eyes trailed up her endless legs to find her in stockings, a black lace bra and matching panties.

His mouth opened but nothing came out.

'Castle. I need you now'

He simply nodded, he sprung to his feet and pushed her hard against the wall. His mouth was on hers, his tongue attacking hers. She moaned into him. Within seconds she was at his shirt desperate to put her hands on the expanse of his chest. She became frustrated with the buttons and simply ripped it apart. She ran her hands all over him desperate to be close to every inch of him. She could feel the bulge in his pants pushing hard against the inside of her thigh and she was yearning to touch it. She pushed him off her, startled he took a step back. She reached for his belt, making light work of his trousers. She kneels in front of him. Looking up at him she takes the length of him in her hands, teasing his tip with her mouth. He tastes good. She continues to work at him never breaking eye contact with him. He moans her name over and over again.

He digs his hands into her hair and motions upwards to get her to rise to her feet, as she does so she drops her panties on the floor. Before she can do anything further, he had unhooked her bra and his mouth was teasing her breasts. He slipped his hand between her thighs and started stroking at her hot wet core. She gasped at his touch.

'Riiick' she moaned. There was something so sexy about when she called him that. He massaged her clit with his thumb and slipped two fingers inside her and began to keep a steady rhythm. She moaned his name again, 'Fuuuuck Rick.' Hearing it he picked up his pace a little and he could feel her starting to tighten around his fingers.

'Fuck.. Rick… I… Need… You… To… Fuck ….me...NOW!' Before letting out a long sexy moan.

He cupped her ass with his hands and she immediately wrapped her legs around him, feeling his hard erection pressed against her was almost more than she could take. He spun her round and laid her on the worktop, lining himself up he gave her no time to think before je plunged himself into her, over and over again. They were both breathing heavily now, moaninh each others names in unison. Her hands were all over his chest, his still firmly grasping her ass. She arched her back so he was able to thrust the whole of himself into her. Picking up the pace he could feel they were both close so he raked his thumb over her clit once again and after a few deft strokes he could feel her walls tighten and he eyes shut as her orgasm took over and she screamed his name. At the same time he felt himself spill inside her, and then he too was screaming for her.

She collapsed back onto the counter and felt him pull out of her, and immediately she missed him. Before she could say anything she felt something hot and wet massaging her core, she looked down to see Rick knelt, his tongue inside her, licking at every part of her. He wasn't done with her yet.

It didn't last long but it was oh so good. He was skilled with his tongue and soon sent her spilling over the edge once more, screaming his name at the top of her lungs once again.

She was truly spent.

He looked down at his wife. She glistened with sweat, her hair sticking to her for head. God she was beautiful. He lifted her off the counter and they fell onto the couch together, where he held her in his arms.

'Tough day?' He asks.

She smiles into his chest, and nods. They stay like that for a while content in their silence.

'Come on Kate, let's take you home.' He looked around the floor, 'Kate did you bring any clothes to go home in?'

She looked up at him with a smile dancing along her lips. Oh the ride home was going to be fun.


End file.
